


The Miracle Series

by jadelennox



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Baseball, Community: sn_playbook, Gen, slash-if-you-squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew they could never do it. And then they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miracle Series

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

**October 12, 2004**

"Good evening, from New York City. I'm Casey McCall alongside Dan Rydell. Those stories, plus baseball's oldest rivalry reconvenes in the Bronx for one more attempt to appease the Bambino's ghost."

"No word yet on whether Red Sox general manager and wunderkind Theo Epstein has sacrificed a chicken to the memory of Babe Ruth. Also, the NBA preps for its first ever games in China."

"All that comin' up after this. You're watching Sports Night on CSC, so stick around."

"And we're out," said Dave.

"Isn't baseball's oldest rivalry the Giants and Dodgers?" asked Natalie.

"That reset when the Dodgers left Brooklyn," said Dana.

Jeremy looked up. "I don't think it works that way," he said.

Kim snorted. "We could just call it baseball's most futile and one-sided rivalry, and everyone would know what we meant."

"They would probably think we meant the Cubs versus any chance of success," said Dan.

**October 13, 2004**

"Coming up, Pedro Martinez learns who his daddy actually is."

"Yes, folks, it's time for the Yankees to start paying child support. We'll be back with more on that game as well as the Cardinals-Astros matchup right after this. You're watching Sports Night on CSC, so stick around."

"And we're out," said Dave. "Back in sixty."

"God, Danny," said Casey, letting his head fall to the desk with a bang. "Do we really need the child-support jokes? I don't know how long it's been since I last saw Charlie."

"So take a weekend off, go do something fatherly," said Dan. "Abuse your connections to get him into a postseason game. Baseball, apple pie, and nepotism: that's what American fatherhood is all about."

"You're one to talk," said Casey. "Weren't you supposed to go out on a date last night? What happened to that?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Dan, and and that was the end of that.

**October 16, 2004**

"And it's 1, 2, 3 strikes you're out at the old ball game."

"Technically, Dan, the series isn't over until one of the teams has won _four_ games."

"Technicalities, Case. 19-8 -- is that even a baseball score?"

"You heard it here first, folks. The Red Sox and Yankees were actually playing a very strange game of football. We'll be back with more objective and scientific criticism on that series right after this. You're watching Sports Night on CSC, so stick around."

"We're out."

"So how did things go with that girl, Dan?" asked Natalie through the microphone. "The one you said could see straight into your soul?"

"Irina," said Jeremy. "And he didn't quite say that, he said --"

"Dana, can we move the championship snooker game to the four block?" asked Dan.

**October 17, 2004**

"Good evening, from New York City. I'm Dan Rydell alongside Casey McCall. Those stories, plus the Astros even it up with the Cardinals and the Red Sox keep it alive after 12 innings."

"Also, the Dolphins keep sinking and the Eagles keep flying."

"All that comin' up after this. You're watching Sports Night on CSC, so stick around."

"We're out," said Dave.

"If only," muttered Dan.

"What?" asked Casey.

Jeremy looked up sharply in the control room but didn't say anything.

"Just... keeping it alive after 12 innings. All that work, and for what? Do they think they're actually going to win?"

"Theo Epstein did sacrifice a chicken this year," said Kim.

"So they could," said Elliott.

**October 18, 2004**

"And it's no sleep for anyone in Boston or New York this week, as the Red Sox force a game six after 14 innings."

"That's five hours and 49 minutes of postseason baseball, folks. Even for hard-core Yankees and Red Sox fans -- and that's all of them -- those seats start to get uncomfortable after the first five hours or so."

"Millions of cricket fans would disagree with you, Casey."

"Speaking of which, New Zealand goes to Bangladesh tomorrow for their Test match. We'll be back with more on that after the break. You're watching Sports Night on CSC, and we'll be right back."

"We're out," said Dave.

"Sixty seconds back," said Chris.

"So where are we going after the show?" asked Casey.

"We're going somewhere after the show?" Dana asked from the control room.

"Not you," said Casey. "I'm taking Dan out for a drink. He's been glum."

"Glum?" Jeremy asked, incredulous.

"Morose," said Kim.

"Melancholy," said Elliott.

"Woebegone," said Chris.

"Like the Red Sox," said Natalie.

"Glum," said Casey, firmly. "And it's a boys' night out, and you can't come."

"We're going to braid each other's hair and paint our fingernails," said Dan.

"Can I come?" Elliott asked.

"No," said Dan and Casey.

**October 19, 2004**

"And while we'd like to talk more about the European Cup, we're a little bit overwhelmed by the riot police in the Bronx."

"That's right, folks, while Curt Schilling, stitched together like Frankenstein's monster, forces a _game seven_ in this historic series, riot police descend on Yankee Stadium to protect the players from the fans."

"Are we sure we're not talking about the European Cup? Because this sure sounds like soccer, which is Nature's Perfect Sport, by the way."

"We'll be back with more after this. I'm Casey McCall with Dan Rydell, and this is Sports Night on CSC."

"And we're out," said Dave. "Back in sixty."

"Dan, why were you limping earlier?" Dana asked, leaning into her microphone.

"Nothing," said Dan. "I tripped and hurt my ankle on the way out last night."

"Monica said she saw blood on your socks," said Dana. "Are you sure it's nothing serious?"

"I'm fine, Dana. I cut myself."

"Shaving?" Natalie asked.

"On the _packing case_ that he tripped over, that some idiot left in the middle of the _floor_ in the lobby," said Casey.

Dana looked ready to be appeased. "How do you know?" she asked.

"Don't you remember?" Elliott asked. "Dan and Casey had a hot hair braiding date last night."

"Ninety seconds to VTR," said Jeremy, quickly.

Dave looked up, incensed. "That's my line."

**October 20, 2004**

"Good evening, from New York City. I'm Casey McCall and I'm with Dan Rydell. Those stories, plus an 86 year curse might finally be laid to rest in a record-breaking comeback."

"That's right, folks, the Yankees might still need to have some quality father-son time with Pedro Martinez, but Derek Lowe brought home the pennant. Now all the Sox need to do is win the series."

"After a comeback like that, does anyone doubt they can take on either the Astros or the Cardinals? Usually it's Dan's job to make predictions on the air, but it looks to me like Babe Ruth is ready to let the Sox coast into victory at last."

"You think it's that easy, Casey?"

"A little faith and a little work is all they ever needed, Dan. We'll be back after this break with the baseball postseason, the European cup, and more. You're watching Sports Night on CSC, so stick around."

"And we're out," said Dave.

Dan and Casey just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Ballgame challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/sn_playbook/tag/ballgame+challenge) on [sn_playbook](http://community.livejournal.com/sn_playbook/).
> 
> Note: No initial beta, but temvald helped me with the story frame. Then later, he beta'd it, and subtly but immensely improved the on-air dialogue, so this version is slightly different from the originally posted version.


End file.
